Nico di Angelo
Description Nico is said to have shaggy, messy black hair, olive-like skin, and black eyes. He usually has on dark clothing and he is also mentioned on several occasions to be wearing an aviator's jacket. By the end of The Battle of the Labyrinth, he also wears a skull ring.[1] In The Titan's Curse, Nico is a happy kid who loves a trading card game called Mythomagic. However, since his sister's death in The Titan's Curse at the hands of a defective Talos, he has a hateful resentment toward Percy. He later thinks Mythomagic is a stupid game and burns his cards in a fire. He becomes more sullen and solitary, saying that "only the dead respect him... and only out of fear". He believes that he will never be accepted with the living, but forgives Percy after Bianca tells him that it wasn't Percy's fault that she died. He also accepts the small figurine of Hades that Bianca wanted him to have before she died in The Titan's Curse. In the fifth book, he brings Percy to his father to get information that proves to be the least his father can give, and his father ends up putting Percy in a dungeon. However, Nico rescues Percy from the dungeon and takes him to the River Styx where Percy becomes almost invincible. At the end of The Last Olympian Nico convinces his father, Hades, to help the other gods fight in the war against the Lord of Time, Kronos, and his army, and plays a major role in the victory. The relationship between Percy and Nico becomes close for they both might have been the child of the Great Prophecy. Nico di Angelo's fatal flaw is holding grudges, as Bianca tells him. In his case, it can lead to not wanting help or not asking to be saved in deadly situations because he does not like someone. Examples are his not wanting to be helped by Percy, even when Geryon was going to sell him to the Titans and not wanting to go back in the Labyrinth with them. Bianca shares this with him, as she also had the same fatal flaw in life, although this did not lead to her death. Bianca also says that holding grudges is the demigods of Hades' fatal flaw. In the fifth book, Nico tells his father, Hades, that he is holding a grudge that could end up killing the Olympians and the campers. In the books 'The Titan's Curse' :Main article: The Titan's Curse Nico, ten years old in this book, first appears with his sister in a military school called Westover Hall in Bar Harbor, Maine. They are sought out by Grover Underwood, the satyr, who believes them to be two very powerful unknown half-bloods. Nico seems to be very interested in Mythomagic, a game about Greek mythology. When his sister Bianca accepts Artemis's proposal to become a Hunter, Nico gets angry at her for "abandoning" him. Percy finds Nico eavesdropping on Bianca and Zöe Nightshade (one of the Hunters of Artemis, a daughter of Atlas), and Nico successfully convinces Percy to promise to keep his sister safe. He does not appear again until the end of the book, where Percy explains to him that Bianca died to save the others on the quest. He also creates a large crack in the ground to swallow up the skeletons that were chasing Percy. He immediately turns on Percy, telling him he hates him, and reminds him of the oath he took to keep Bianca safe. Nico is last seen running into the woods at night, after screaming at Percy. 'The Battle of the Labyrinth :Main article: The Battle of the Labyrinth Nico is elevn years old in this book. He is first seen talking with an unknown ghost who is trying to tell Nico how to resurrect his sister's dead body when Percy is sent a collect Iris Message sent by Bianca di Angelo, Nico's sister. It is revealed in this book that Nico can summon the dead while kissing percy jackson . Nico is then seen when Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson visit Triple G Ranch, where Percy then saves Nico from being sent to the Titans. Nico, still angry at Percy, finally understands that it was Bianca's choice to go into the Talos robot, and he shouldn't be mad at Percy. The others leave Nico at the Ranch, where he supposedly meets King Minos (in ghost form) again, who convinces him to go back into the Labyrinth. He is next seen being dragged into Daedalus's workshop by one empousa and two Laistrygonians, in chains, after being tricked by King Minos. He escapes with Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who have to go back into the Labyrinth to find Grover and Tyson, who had stayed behind to look for Pan, god of the Wild. Along the way, they see Kronos in the form of Luke, and Nico, in a desperate attempt to save everyone, shows his true powers, and makes it known to Kronos that he is a son of Hades. They meet Pan, who gives everyone except for Nico a cryptic future reading and then vanishes. After they get out of the Labyrinth, a full-fledged battle erupts between the Titans and Camp Half-Blood, in which Nico summons a dozen undead soldiers to fight the dracanae, passing out in the process. He is revived with nectar and ambrosia, and he states that summoning that many soldiers required a lot of energy. After the campfire, he is seen talking with the ghost of his sister Bianca. He then tells Percy, who came out to see what was going on, that he did not belong at camp, but instead in the Underworld, and would train there instead. He also goes to search for his mother, who paid for him and Bianca to stay at the school in the beginning of The Titan's Curse. He is last seen on Percy's apartment fire escape giving Percy news on Daedalus and a way to beat Luke for good. Before mentioning it, Nico is distracted by Percy's blue birthday cake, and Percy invites him in to talk. 'The Last Olympian' :Main article: The Last Olympian Nico is twelve years old in this book. His theory to gain an edge over the Titans is to make Percy invincible by having him bathe in the River Styx, similar to the myth of Achilles. It is shown that after Bianca died, Hades feels he has no competent child, repeatedly mentioning that Bianca could do a better job at fulfilling their father's demands. It is also revealed that the lawyer who removed the children from the Lotus Casino was Hades' lead fury, Alecto, in disguise. Powers and abilities General Nico's sword is made of Stygian Iron, which will kill monsters, but not harm mortals. The metal, when being forged, is cooled in the River Styx, making it indestructible. It is implied that only people of the underworld are to use a Stygian iron weapon. The sword helps him channel his power to control and summon the dead, along with draining an enemy's soul to reinforce his sword's power. *Nico has ADHD like other half-bloods, which allows him a heightened sense of awareness in combat. *As with all other half-bloods, Nico is dyslexic because his brain has been "hard-wired" for Ancient Greek. *Nico, being a son of Hades, is one of the most powerful demigods alive. Necrokinetic abilities *Nico can put humans and skeletons to sleep by pointing at them, and it may work with other things, too. *He shares his sister's ability to kill creatures of the Underworld. *Nico has dominion over the dead, allowing him the title The Ghost King. *Nico can summon and communicate with the dead. *He can sense when a mortal or half-blood has died through a buzzing in his ears. *He can tell if someone he loves is in the Underworld and if they are being judged. *Nico can create flaming fissures of hellfire that then close, swallowing up living or dead creatures and immediately trapping them in the Underworld. *Nico is shown to be able to release a soul into the underworld, as he did with Daedalus. Umbrakinetic abilities *Nico can shadow-travel, a form of travel that uses shadows that enables him to teleport to different places. *Nico can bend shadows around him to conceal himself. * Geokinetic abilities * **Nico can call forth Stygian silver from the Underworld. **He can manipulate rocks, making them deadly. **Nico can make large rocks that block entrances. References *↑ 1.0 1.1 Riordan, Rick (8 May 2008). The Battle of the Labyrinth. Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Hyperion Books for Children. pp. 361. ISBN 9781423101468. OCLC 180753884. *↑ Riordan, Rick (1 April 2007). The Titan's Curse. Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Hyperion Books for Children. pp. 312. ISBN 9781423101451. OCLC 76863948 * Other websites *Rick Riordan's official site